Journal d'un dresseur
by CFMA Team-Nina-sama
Summary: Kuro est un jeune garçon qui s'aventure dans un voyage initiatique Pokémon. Suivez-le dans son périple à travers la région de Hoenn.


**Chapitre 1 : Let's go !!**

- Réveille-toi mon chéri, c'est le matin !

Il était inutile de dire ça, Kuro était déjà levé depuis très tôt. En effet, aujourd'hui était un jour assez spécial, et il n'avait pas pu dormir tellement l'excitation était grande. Car aujourd'hui, il devrait quitter la maison et partir comme beaucoup de ses amis suivre sa voie : Kuro devenait aujourd'hui officiellement un dresseur Pokémon. Il était assez jeune ; il n'avait que 13 ans et avait des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il était assez vif et malin, ce qui, vu son jeune âge, pourrait l'aider dans son voyage.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, où l'odeur indiquait que sa mère avait fait des crêpes pour son dernier petit déjeuner à la maison avant longtemps. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa.

- « Bonjour 'man, ça va ? »

- « Très bien. Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, je n'aurai plus l'occasion de le faire avant longtemps, alors profites-en. »

Sa voix était un peu voilée et Kuro remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux un peu rouges, mais il ne lui dit rien. Il se souvenait du départ de son frère ainé, Omuald. Toute la famille lui avait dit au revoir et il s'était senti un peu triste de son départ ; mais il n'avait jamais pensé au chagrin qu'avait leur maman. Il s'en rendait compte à présent et son coeur se serrait un peu.

- Tu sais qui tu vas choisir ?

Il sortit de ses pensées.

- Hein, pardon... Ah, oui, je sais qui je vais choisir. Papa n'est pas là ?

- Tu sais bien qu'il travaille chez Devon ; il était vraiment désolé de ne pas être là. Tu veux encore une crêpe ?

Kuro était déçu. Lors du départ de son frère il était là pourtant. Son père travaillait comme ingénieur dans une filiale de Devon scope de la ville de Moontonn, là où ils habitaient. Sa mère était femme au foyer mais était une ancienne championne d'arène, arène qu'Omuald avait repris quand il avait été en âge de devenir champion .Il s'acquittait de cette tâche avec une virtuosité rare en plus de son métier de médécin.

- J'aurais vraiment aimé que papa soit là pour me voir partir, dit-il le coeur lourd.

- Et tu crois vraiment que j'aurais manqué ça ?

Kuro se retourna. Dans l'ouverture de la porte se tenait un homme grand et brun. Il portait des lunettes derrières lesquelles se trouvaient des yeux intelligents et rieurs. Il souriait malicieusement.

- Papa…mais…comment...

- J'ai pris un jour de congé bien sûr, tu n'imagines quand même pas que j'allais manquer le jour de ton départ, cela m'aurait fait mal. A propos, ta mère et moi, nous avons quelque chose pour toi.

Il sourit à sa femme qui lui rendit son sourire en dégageant une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs. En même temps, il tira de sa poche un long paquet enrubanné. Kuro le déballa et y découvrit une sorte de montre, mais avec un cadran bien plus gros que pour une montre normale. Sur les côtés du cadran se trouvaient quatre fentes dont une était bouchée par une sorte de carte. Avec le médaillon se trouvait un manuel d'instruction.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il en examinant la « montre ».

- Ca, fiston c'est un navigateur pokémon, ou plus simplement pokénav. C'est un outil conçu pour les dresseurs. Toute la technologie de la Devon SARL est concentrée dans cet appareil.

- C'est génial, merci…merci beaucoup, et il embrassa ses parents.

- Avec cet objet, tu pourras, entre autres, consulter une carte de la région et enregistrer les numéros des gens avec lesquels tu te lieras d'amitié durant ton voyage. Mais il te servira également d'agenda et de radio. Malheureusement, ces options ne sont pas tout à fait au point, c'est pour cela qu'il reste des fentes : pour y installer des cartes de fonctions supplémentaires, mais je peux te jurer que…

Il fut interrompu par l'horloge qui sonnait. Ensemble ils regardèrent l'horloge.

- Quoi, déjà 9h, punaise, je suis en retard ; le prof Seko devait être là à 8h45.

En vitesse, il mit sa veste, prit une dernière crêpe en bouche et sortit.

- A pluch tard…

Le matin était assez doux ; c'était normal, car le printemps était déjà bien avancé. Kuro courut vers le centre Pokémon qui ne se trouvait heureusement pas très loin de chez lui. Il lui fallut tout de même un bon quart d'heure pour arriver à destination et il était essoufflé quand il poussa la porte du centre. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- Est-ce… que … le professeur.. Seko…est… encore là ?

L'hôtesse, une jolie jeune femme lui sourit et d'un signe de tête désigna une porte.

- Merci…beaucoup...

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Derrière se trouvait une salle et au centre de la pièce, une table avec deux pokéballs. Il s'avança vers la table, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Vous êtes en retard mon garçon.

Kuro sursauta. Il hésita un instant puis se retourna et vit un homme vêtu d'une longue veste blanche. Il avait une barbe naissante, une expression neutre et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Kuro se confondit en excuses.

- Désolé, heu, bonjour plutôt mais désolé de n'être pas venu plus tôt mais ma famille enfin moi et ma famille on heu…comment allez-vous ?

Le professeur eut alors un large sourire. Il lui donna une petite tape dans le dos et lâcha un petit rire amusé.

- Ne sois donc pas si timide, ce n'est pas grave ; j'en ai eu de plus en retard que toi. Je comprends ; ça ne doit pas être facile de quitter sa famille.

Kuro rougit et fit non de la tête, un peu gêné.

- Bon, alors faisons ce pour quoi nous sommes présents, mon petit…heu - il regarda ses fiches- Kuro. Bon, tu es là pour obtenir un pokémon et une carte de dresseur, n'est-ce pas. Sais-tu au moins dresser un pokémon ?

Kuro fut pris au dépourvu. Jamais encore il n'avait dressé de pokémon ; il y avait bien eu un skitty à la maison, mais c'était le pokémon familial et il ne l'avait pas « dressé ». Il regarda le professeur d'un air surpris, presque apeuré ; est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait devenir dresseur ? Cette pensée le prit à la gorge. Mais à sa grande surprise, le prof éclata de rire.

- Ah, tu vas donc apprendre sur le tas alors. Ne sois donc pas si effrayé, la plupart des dresseurs n'ont jamais touché un pokémon à leur départ. Et beaucoup y arrivent très bien par la suite. Bon, redevenons sérieux. Je dois te dire qu'en tant que dresseur tu as des droits mais aussi des devoirs. En es-tu conscient ?

- Oui, je le sais ; mon frère Omuald me l'a expliqué : un dresseur est en fait un observateur de ses pokémons et il doit noter tout ce qui les concerne sur un carnet.

- Du calme, ne t'emballe pas, coupa Seko, avant toute chose, on ne va pas te faire attendre plus longtemps : quel Pokémon voudrais-tu ? »

Kuro rayonnait ; il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Il dit d'une voix enjouée :

- Je veux un Gobou comme pokémon de départ.

Le professeur fit alors une espèce de grimace, il avait l'air embêté et regarda les balls sur la table. Il lui demanda :

-C'est ton choix, tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! répondit Kuro d'une voix où pointait la déception. Mais il…il est déjà pris, c'est ça ?

Le professeur fit non de la tête. Kuro ne comprenait pas.

-Mais alors, il y a un problème ?

Seko ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se mit à marcher à travers la pièce sous le regard interrogateur de Kuro. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la pièce et regardé par la fenêtre une bonne dizaine de fois, il s'assit et invita le jeune garçon à s'assoir. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, se releva et se remit à faire les cent pas, tout en parlant.

- Vois-tu, petit, je savais que cet instant viendrait, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment présenter la chose. Je dois te prévenir au sujet de ce Gobou : quand je l'ai pris avec moi pour venir ici, il était comme les autres, calme et obéissant. Mais plus je me rapprochais de Moontonn et plus il devenait indiscipliné et agressif, voire incontrôlable. Je ne pouvais cependant pas le ramener, car chaque pokémon est prévu pour aller dans une ville, et celui-ci était destiné à cet endroit. Il est donc de mon devoir de te prévenir qu'il sera extrêmement difficile de dresser ce Gobou. Sachant cela, maintiens-tu ta décision ?

- Bien sûr que je la maintiens ! Je saurai bien arriver à ce que nous nous entendions. Confiez-le-moi sans crainte.

Le professeur le regarda un moment comme s'il le jaugeait.

- Bien. J'aurais espéré confier celui-là à un dresseur un peu expérimenté, mais tu m'as l'air d'y tenir, et si tu es sûr de toi…

- Je le suis.

- … alors je pense pouvoir te le confier.

Il s'approcha des pokéballs, prit celle qui était le plus près du bord de la table et la tendit à Kuro. Ce dernier la prit et sentit une joie immense envahir sa poitrine ; pour un peu, il aurait sauté en l'air et aurait couru dans la pièce en scandant : "Je l'ai, je l'ai, je l'ai !". Mais il ne voulait pas que le prof le prenne pour un fou juste avant son départ. Alors, comme unique signe de joie, il tendit la ball et hurla presque :

- Gobou, montre-toi !

Aussitôt la ball s'ouvrit, une lueur orangée jaillit sur le sol et Gobou apparut. Il tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, se retourna, fit un tour et regarda le professeur. Kuro s'agenouilla et lui parla :

- Bonjour Gobou, je suis ton dresseur, je m'appelle Kuro et je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre.

Le pokémon tourna la tête vers lui. Puis, sans prévenir, il lui fonça dessus en criant de toutes ses forces. Surpris par ce comportement et voulant se protéger, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse tandis que le Gobou prenait de l'élan afin de frapper plus fort et plus juste. Mais Kuro fut plus rapide et leva sa pokéball.

- REVIENS !

Une lueur enveloppa le pokémon puis la ball se ferma. Le professeur avait l'air désolé.

- Tu vois, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ; il n'a jamais manifesté ce genre de comportement auparavant. Heureusement que tu as l'air d'avoir de bons réflexes, ça pourrait compenser.

- Je vois en effet, dit Kuro en se relevant. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je suis sûr que ça lui passera.

- Mmm… murmura le professeur. Bon, maintenant revenons aux aspects pratiques, veux-tu. Je dois te donner ceci.

Il lui tendit une carte. Kuro la prit et l'examina. C'était une carte à puce où étaient gravés son nom, sa ville et un numéro. Des petites cases, 8 pour être précis, se trouvaient au bas de la carte. Au dos se trouvaient de petits espaces soulignés, probablement pour y indiquer des informations. De chaque côté se trouvait une languette de métal.

- Ceci est une carte de Dresseur ; elle te permet de te faire reconnaître dans chaque ville que tu traverseras. Ne la perds jamais, car elle te permettra d'accéder aux arènes en tant que Dresseur, de soigner tes pokémons gratuitement dans les centres de soin prévus pour eux et même d'acheter des objets de soin ou de complément pour tes amis. Il te permettra également de t'acheter à manger.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est une carte bancaire et que j'ai un compte infini ?, coupa Kuro

- Doucement, ne t'emballe pas. Vois-tu ces petites extrémités de chaque côté de la carte ? Ce sont des sortes de récepteurs et de capteurs. A chaque fois que tu combats avec un autre dresseur, vous devez relier vos deux cartes par ces languettes, le perdant glissant la languette de droite de sa carte dans le coté adapté à gauche de la carte du gagnant. Par ce geste,une partie des points est retranchée de la carte du perdant et donnée au gagnant. As-tu compris ?

- Du début à la fin. Pas mal comme système… Et pour les achats ?

- Chaque magasin possède un appareil pour retrancher les points de tes « achats ». Evidemment, certains magasins artisanaux n'en possèdent pas. Les commerçants peuvent en tirer des avantages plus tard en échangeant les points contre des produits divers.

- Je vois. Merci pour cette carte professeur, j'en prendrai soin. Bien, qu'est-ce que je dois savoir d'autre ?

- Rien

- Rien ?? Mais je… je croyais que vous deviez m'apprendre plein de choses.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela mon petit, tu devras apprendre sur le tas, je t'avais prévenu. Je pense que tu devrais y aller maintenant ; un long chemin t'attend. Alors dépêche-toi, va dire au revoir à ta famille et prends ta route. Nous nous reverrons sûrement.

Le professeur s'avança et tendit la main. Kuro s'avança et la serra puis se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait la franchir, il se tourna vers le professeur.

- Heu… Professeur, je me demandais… ?

- Oui, qu'y a t-il ?

- Qui était la première personne avant moi ? Et je m'étonne que nous ne soyons que deux dresseurs.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il y a des gens plus en retard que toi non ?, répondit Seko en souriant. Quant au premier dresseur, tu le rencontreras sûrement assez tôt.

Kuro lui sourit puis referma la porte.

Après avoir quitté le centre, Kuro retourna vers sa maison où il devait prendre ses affaires afin de partir pour son voyage. En chemin, il regarda sa pokéball avec son Gobou. En effet, il avait dit au professeur que ça allait, mais en réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y connaissait rien en matière de dressage. _Peu importe_ se dit-il, _je vais le laisser là-dedans pour le moment et je verrai plus tard_. Déjà, il pensait à ses futurs pokémons, à ses futurs combats et à tout ce qui l'attendait s'il voulait viser le titre de champion de la Ligue. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il arrivait déjà à sa maison quand un cri le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- HOURRA POUR NOTRE FUTUR CHAMPION !

Il tourna brusquement la tête : devant sa maison se trouvaient non seulement ses parents mais aussi quelques voisins et…

- Omuald ?! Mais que fais-tu ici, tu n'es pas à l'arène ?, demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Hé bien, ça fait plaisir de voir comme tu es content de me voir. Je suis simplement venu te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton départ. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de quitter la maison pour l'aventure. Alors comme ça, le petit gnome est devenu assez grand pour tenter l'aventure… J'attends impatiemment le jour où l'on s'affrontera, petit frère. Je t'écraserai sûrement mais enfin… ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Kuro ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui tirer la langue, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Sa mère s'avança alors et lui tendit un petit paquet entouré de papier cadeau.

- C'est pour toi, de notre part à tous.

Kuro déballa le cadeau. Il découvrit alors un livre de cuir joliment enluminé. Les pages qu'il contenait étaient blanches et entrecoupées de page d'autres couleurs où des textes et des images étaient imprimés.

- C'est une sorte de journal intime, dit sa mère. Dans notre famille, il est de tradition pour les dresseurs d'écrire l'évolution de leur parcours dans un petit journal. Cela permet de progresser et de se remémorer son parcours.

Kuro remercia tout le monde. Son frère demanda alors :

- Montre un peu qui tu as choisi pour commencer.

- Hum… j'ai pris un Gobou, mais je préfère le laisser dans sa ball, pour…

Mais il ne sut jamais pourquoi il devait le laisser dans sa ball : d'un geste, Omuald avait saisi la ball et s'apprêtait à la lancer.

- Allons, ne sois pas timide. Et puis, il faut le laisser dehors afin qu'il puisse respirer et se dépenser.

Il ouvrit la ball et Gobou fit son apparition. Il regarda tout le monde sous les hoooo, haaaa d'admiration et s'éloigna un peu. _ Il se dégourdit sûrement les pattes,_ pensa Kuro avec optimisme. Mais sans prévenir, le Gobou se retourna et fonça sur Omuald. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse et lança la pokéball à son frère.

- RAPPELLE- LE VITE !

Kuro rappela son pokémon alors que sa mère évitait une nouvelle attaque de justesse (décidément, les réflexes c'est de famille).

- REVIENS GOBOU ! REVIENS !

Une fois la ball refermée, tout le monde regarda Kuro.

- En tout cas, il est vif, dit Omuald, les yeux écarquillés.

Kuro avait les joues en feu.

- Oui, bon, il est un peu… brutal, mais je suis sûr que j'arriverai à le dresser avec du temps et de la patience…

- Le dresser !? En espérant qu'il ne te blesse pas avant, rétorqua son père. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce prof de te donner une telle teigne ? Je vais aller le trouver et l'obliger à t'en donner un plus calme.

Kuro regarda son père.

- PAS QUESTION…

Tout le monde se retourna. Appuyée contre la maison, sa mère remettait une chaussure qu'elle avait perdue en évitant la charge de Gobou.

- Si il l'a choisi, il doit en assumer les conséquences et l'élever. Je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera… c'est mon fils après tout, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un regard. Et de toute façon, le premier pokémon qu'on reçoit est unique et ne peut être remplacé.

- Mais chérie...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Puis, elle se tourna vers Kuro. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras ; je te fais confiance. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de commencer ton voyage. Seulement, promets-moi de nous écrire souvent. Et surtout, prend soin de toi.

Kuro se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas pleurer pour ne pas rendre ce moment plus dur. Il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule.

- Le moment est venu fiston ; je dois te dire que je suis très fier de toi. Tu est devenu grand, assez pour tenter l'aventure. Rejoins-nous en forme et avec plein de pokémon. Et surtout, ne te laisse pas faire par ton Gobou, ni par personne d'ailleurs.

Il serra son fils à son tour. Kuro se tourna alors vers son frère.

- Hé bien, c'est ton tour à présent : va, cours, vole, combats et essaye de devenir plus puissant que moi. Si tu en es capable… ajouta-t-il en tendant une main, la paume vers le haut.

Kuro la frappa comme on conclut un pacte.

- Non seulement je vais devenir meilleur que toi, mais tu me supplieras pour que je t'apprenne ce que j'ai appris, dit-il d'un ton de défi. Maintenant, j'y vais ; au revoir tout le monde et merci de votre soutien. A bientôt.

Il prit son sac et partit. Quand il eut parcouru une assez bonne distance, il se retourna et vit au loin des gens lui faisant encore des signes de la main. Il vit aussi sa mère, la tête blottie contre l'épaule de son père. Une larme coula alors sur sa joue, mais il l'essuya d'un air décidé.

- Et maintenant, EN AVANT !


End file.
